<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redemption by SoRena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328735">Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoRena/pseuds/SoRena'>SoRena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unwritten AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, JiHan, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Seventeen - Freeform, Tradegy, Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, gyuhao if you squint, hong jisoo - Freeform, idk where I'm going with this, unwritten aus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoRena/pseuds/SoRena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been on the run in search of the only hope they have that can save their kind. That is until Jeonghan receives his last vision.</p><p>A plot from Unwritten AUs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unwritten AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first plot from one of my several unwritten aus that I will probably never complete. The story revolves around the boys in hiding desperately searching for their last hope of redemption until it is snatched from them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeonghan sat up abruptly, heart beating in his throat as he desperately tried to bring air into his lungs. Outside, the storm raged on, making the windows rattle. It did nothing to ease the anxiety coursing through him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They've been caught.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He tells himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night swayed as if it was sailing. Jeonghan's feet carried him clumsily through the hallway once he mustered the strength to get up. Some of the doors were shut tight while others were drawn. He could see the sleeping figures as he moved along. Their chests rising and falling in gentle motions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one hand on the wall to steady himself, he wondered if it had always been this long. the stretch to the other end seemed to get longer with each step he took.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>''Jeonghan hyung?" The light turns on and he squints back at Minghao, his brows furrowed. "Are you okay?" he had come out of Mingyu's room holding an empty glass and a bottle of pills. "You look pale I hope you are not unwell too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan shook his head. He knew he wasn't sick. This was something else, something big entirely. It must've reflected on his face because Minghao's expression turns sour. He was saying something, voice rising in alarm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan could see doors opening, more people standing in front of him. Someone was helping him stand upright. He was led to the kitchen, a chair pulled out for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the blur, Joshua pushed his way toward him and he instinctively reached for him, falling into his warm embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when he pulled away he noticed that almost everyone had gathered in the little kitchen. It was acknowledged a long time ago that they cannot stay here forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they all looked down at him expectantly, readying themselves for what they were about to hear. They knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey" Joshua soothed, cupping his face in his hands and wiping away the tears he seemed to have shed. It was only then that he realized that he had been holding his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his hand over Joshua's, forcing himself to look him in the eye. it was the least he could do after putting them through everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shua" he cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Talk, baby. What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's gone. They took it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A collective gasp sounded through the cramped room. No matter how much they prepared themselves for this they were never truly ready. Joshua's hands fell, eyes wide with shock. From the corner of his eyes, Jeonghan could see Minghao leave. Perhaps to be with Mingyu in the last moments before they are mercilessly ripped apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was inevitable. The life and family they built in the shadows of their captors. An iron grip they never truly slipped through. Soon it will go back to the way it has always been. They fed off these small scraps of freedom like kings until it was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do leave comments and kudos so I know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>